


Beta男友-2

by getmeinto



Category: EXO
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeinto/pseuds/getmeinto





	Beta男友-2

还没拐上床，就被怀里的人蹭了又蹭，脸贴着脖子蹭蹭，鼻子里呼出的气息热乎乎的，拍打在颈部；大腿也贴着腰间蹭蹭，又浪又欲拒还迎的；蹭得边伯贤费了好大劲，骂了不知道多少句脏话才不至于把客厅和走廊变成案发现场。  
第一次且是特殊情况，上了床看着身下的人一脸难耐的表情，边伯贤手忙脚乱心里又打鼓，好好的第一次不求风花雪月的浪漫，也该是场灵肉的深入交流。现在好了，纯粹为了给男朋友泄欲，只好干脆点眼一闭心一狠，把裤子扒了下来。  
发了情应该不会痛吧？  
准备先用手指试探，犹豫的一瞬间就被都暻秀一手抓上自己的裆，害得边伯贤虎躯一震。

“笨蛋...不需要。”

边伯贤要疯了，这是平常在外面动个手脚就能直接温柔贴心一巴掌把自己甩到旁边的内敛的小男友吗？

一个恍惚间，自己的性器就被慢慢地吞着，太过于温暖潮湿的感觉爽得让边伯贤天灵盖都发颤。一手抚着身下欲望终于得到抒发的人的小脸蛋，另一只手和对方十指相扣，试着慢慢地抽插。  
完美接纳自己性器的内壁紧紧地吸附着，前面耽搁了太久，里面不断分泌出液体来做着天然的润滑，舒服地让边伯贤差点刚上场就缴械投降。  
试着深浅不一的动作持续了一会，都暻秀的下身也因受到了刺激有要射出的趋势，边伯贤握住他的手顺势撸动让他自己攀上了高潮。  
难耐的表情终于有了一丝丝的放松，但体内的性器传来的触感知道，这一切还没有结束。  
抓起小腿攀上自己的小臂，边伯贤试着找到腺体，好在节省体力的情况下更快的让对方发泄出来。  
空气中弥漫着的浓郁味道和紧紧交缠着的束缚快感让边伯贤也逐渐失去理智，在一个猛烈的撞击下，对方突然惊愕地从鼻腔发出呻吟来。  
边伯贤更迅速地发力，养腰千日，用腰一时，终于在黏腻的气息味道和内穴中第一次释放了自己。  
笑着脱去都暻秀还未来得及摘下的黑框眼镜，眼眶已经变得湿润红肿，低头轻轻吻了一下被欲望刺激的浑浊又迷离的眼睛，发现眼里还透着一股意犹未尽的意思。  
“哎，我们小朋友真是欲求不满...”  
看对方仍然吞吞吐吐地说话不利索，知道发作起来并没那么容易褪去，平常这种荤话说出来可是要被翻白眼的，眼下也是只有没有拒绝的一丝羞涩。  
边伯贤乘胜追击再来一发，跪在床上运动得出了汗，还不忘用手捋着垂在额前的头发散发魅力，看着小男友难耐地咬着嘴唇，恶作剧般地用手指摩挲着下唇，进而伸进去撬开牙关轻轻按在湿软的舌头上。本来压抑在嗓子里的呻吟就化作吞咽的口水包裹着手指，恢复了点意识怕流出来才知道闭上唇吮吸着。  
这下更不得了了，上下都被吸着的感觉让边伯贤彻底失了智。  
这下总算知道为什么霸道总裁总叫人家磨人的小妖精了，早就发现平日里的都暻秀表面上刚正不阿的，实际上和自己一样不是省油的灯，各自都有让人臣服的绝技，虽然是自己乐意贴着，但也知道他有把人教训得服服贴贴的本事。没想到在床上也把人吃得死死的，不拿出点雄风来真是害怕日后没有任何地位可言……

夜似乎很漫长，结束一发后看都暻秀的眼神渐渐清亮，脸色也因意识恢复害羞起来变地更红。边伯贤四仰八叉地瘫在床上开始耍赖，把小男友揪起来坐在自己大腿上。

“我累了，你自己吞进去行吗？”

边伯贤看那张脸以秒速烧红起来，然后忍住笑眼一闭腿一蹬，一副任君采撷的样子。

“你这是要撒手人寰了吗？”  
“不行吗？精尽人亡，做你胯下鬼也风流。”  
“...”

看坐在自己身上的人清醒且难堪的样子不自觉地笑起来，但还是起身扶着腰慢慢地让两人再次结合。  
从脖子处亲吻，又舔舐又用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着一路从锁骨到胸口，手贴住后背不让人向后退，情至浓时都暻秀也试着将双臂攀上对方的肩膀，在同样的频率下一同释放出来。  
最后边伯贤还不忘有模有样地在都暻秀颈上的腺体处泄愤一样咬上一口，好像真的能把自己信息素输进去似的。

浴缸里放着水，热气氤氲着上升，以及花洒喷出的热水，搞得狭窄的浴室烟雾缭绕的。什么也都做了，一起冲澡也就算小事一桩了，冲去身上的黏腻，打着Lush的泡沫，清爽的青草香气很快便覆盖住整晚甜蜜缠绵的蜜桃味。  
在都暻秀背过身去冲洗的时候边伯贤一手揽腰将他圈在怀里，郁闷地思考起来。  
“你后悔吗...我不能标记你，以后在一起只能生出我这样的Beta来，还有可能一不小心半路杀出个什么来给你标记绿了我...”  
本来在挣扎地人听到这话也停下了动作，回过头来扶着有些泄气的脸。  
“这话应该我问你吧，每天迁就着我，担心我在哪里不小心发情，还要费力帮我解决问题，不后悔吗？”  
不等回答，不久前就尝过的软唇主动贴上来安抚着。  
“你再泡一会儿吧，我去煮点吃的。”  
边说边用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦着一头碎发上的水，穿好衣服出去了。

边伯贤越想越别扭，干脆也赶紧擦了出去，也没马上去说什么，穿着睡袍微敞着怀，把两人脱掉的衣服连同弄脏了的床单塞进洗衣机里，看着滚筒转来转去，边捋了一把柔顺的头发边透着门缝看人从这屋窜到那屋。  
发呆发得差不多了，去客厅的时候发现都暻秀又拿出抑制剂准备注射，一把抢过来憋住了情绪问，  
“说了老打这个对身体不好，刚才不是帮你发泄了吗？”  
“你给我吧，我有可能还会发作，不早了该休息了。”  
“干嘛，你在质疑你老公的能力吗？”

“...你什么时候这么蠢了边伯贤？”  
“呀！都暻秀！想打架吗？想流血吗？”  
就算憋着疑问和火气也要装作搞笑的样子，小孩子一样瞪着眼哼着鼻子来掩饰，大事化小，小事化无。  
但是感情问题上，谁也不能保持一万分的清醒和理智去说话做事。  
都暻秀无奈地叹了声气，怎么样也不想像上次那样吵着吵着看对方不想吵架露出妥协就把这事翻篇。

“你也不想的吧，不想看到我在外面这样发情，今天还能替我解围，以后怎么办？不可能每次我需要的时候你都能在身边吧……我也知道不好，但是我每天要出门，我比你更不想自己那样。”

“你有多担心我，我就有多害怕。”

有多么在意，就有多么担心和害怕。

自己再怎么担心，果然也是没法设身处地的想到一切情况，但是身为omega每天进入密闭的人群空间就会不自觉地警惕起来，害怕自己失去控制，更害怕不小心背叛了自己的男朋友。

可担心害怕是一回事，都还是不后悔想要继续走下去。

“我们在一起之后你才一直给自己打这个的？”  
本来都想炸毛了，马上又变乖巧蹭着都暻秀。  
“听过大禹治水吗，有问题要疏通不能堵着，这么一直打对身体不好，我不喜欢别人发情，但是你发作起来我还挺...不讨厌的？不过以后，必须，只能对我！”

边伯贤一万次悔恨自己不是个Alpha的理由又增加一条，而且重重的大写加粗写在第一条。

那就是不能马上立刻就对都暻秀终身标记。

难过到热乎乎的饭菜都吃不下，内心制定着怎么全方位保护自己小男友的计划。  
被闹到没辙了，都暻秀放弃苦口婆心地劝说，决定小小地牺牲下色相赶紧把这事翻篇。

“不是给我标记了吗，看这儿...都是。”  
捞起边伯贤的脖子一手扒开自己的衣领让他往里面看不久前留下的战绩。

“哎呀，这怎么能算嘛，过几天就消失了。”

“没了的话，你再给我标上呗？”

Fin.


End file.
